


The Myth of My Life [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Study, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: I wanted to make a Root vid for this song the second I heard it. The artist is amazing! Check out The Glass Child on Bandcamp to hear some more awesome music. You can't go wrong with any of her three albums, but this song is on "I'd Like to Remain a Mystery."





	




End file.
